Yo lo maté
by lunarisita
Summary: Sentándome sobre la silla tapizada de mi despacho, pienso, que fue culpa mía y que mirando en los fantasmas en los que nos habíamos convertido los miembros de la familia, jamás podré decirles que Bruno está muerto, muerto por mi culpa. Que yo mismo lo maté. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **_**El niño con el pijama de rayas y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a **_**John Boyne**

Camino apresuradamente mientras la lluvia moja mis ropas que se pegan a mi encorvado cuerpo. Intento encontrarlo en ese pozo de desesperación.

Caras mugrientas, llenas de polvo me miran con miedo, ojos llenos de un dolor desgarrador observan mis pasos, sus delgadas figuras les hacen parecer fantasmas, sombras de las personas que fueron antes, sin embargo, no puedo evitar observar por primera vez que no hay lágrimas, ningunas gotas cristalinas se asoman por sus sombríos ojos. Nada no hay nada. Es como si el dolor que sufren fuera tan grande que no tuvieran manera de soportarlo.

Ni desafió, ni rebeldía se asoma en ellos, apenas ganas de seguir viviendo. Como si sus destinos, sus muertes fueran lo de menos. Se pegan unos a otros con desesperación.

Pocos tienen miedo, pocos tienen valor. Agachan la mirada con sumisión, detalles tan insignificantes, tan pequeños que nunca antes había tenido en cuenta.

Sigo caminando hacia la parte llena de mujeres con niños, ellas no hacen ningún movimiento en defenderse a sí mismas mientras son cogidas por algunos soldados de rangos inferiores. Sus principales preocupaciones no son sus vidas, si no, las de sus retoños. Pequeños niños que apenas entienden lo que pasan se apegan y escondes en sus ropas de rayas con fuerza, intentando pasar desapercibidos, las mujeres parecen intentar lo mismo.

Por un momento no puedo evitar sentir compasión, algo que jamás he hecho antes, algo que no debería sentir, porque me llevará a mi propia muerte, sin embargo, lo hago porque yo sé que eso no va a suceder, en el mejor de los casos tanto ellas como los niños morirán, y en el peor…

Agitó mi cabeza disipando esos pensamientos que atormentan mi conciencia. Y es que en parte es inevitable esa compasión que agita mi corazón, porque mientras las miro no parecen tan diferentes de mi propia esposa, tanto ellas como Elsa tienen como principal preocupación sus propios hijos. No hay diferencia en sus acciones. Me estremezco de horror por lo que acabo de pensar, pero es lo primero que ha venido a mi cabeza después de escuchar el grito desgarrador de Elsa.

Nada no está, no puedo encontrarlo en ninguna parte, mientras mi desesperación aumenta con fuerza. Vuelvo al lugar donde se encuentran mi hija y mi mujer en un aspecto lamentable.

Entonces es cuando tropiezo con algo, me agacho para ver qué es y con estupefacción me percato de un pequeño hoyo en el lugar donde se encuentran las ropas de mi desaparecido hijo.

Lo observo con detalle, es pequeño aunque un conejo o un… Rápidamente, vuelvo a mirar las ropas de Bruno. Y recuerdo la vez en que el teniente Kloter mencionó en el que pensaba que Bruno se había visto con un niño Judío. Rememoró también el día que se planeó que hoy se volvería a utilizar la cámara de gas.

Caigo de rodillas junto a mi esposa en estado de shock sin que mi entumecida mente pudiera comprender nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Mientras intentaba aceptar que mi único hijo estaba muerto.

**OoOoO**

Los días pasan lentamente, oscuros sin luz alguna. El dolor que siento dentro me retuerce las entrañas y me hace imposible mirar a la cara a nadie, dejo el trabajo de lado para sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana, que tiene muy buena vista del viejo columpio de Bruno. Lo miro por horas y horas recordando su rostro, sus ojos, intentando no olvidar los momentos antes de venir a este lugar que destrozó mi vida por completo.

Elsa parece un cascarón vacío no habla, no come, no hace nada. Solo se sienta en el columpio de Bruno durante todo el día, ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para marcharse de aquí. Su mirada vacia me hace estremecerme y recordar los ojos de los judíos que vi en el campo aquel día, jamás me había arrepentido tanto de lo que había hecho hasta que mi propia esposa me miró con esos ojos. Que me hacen darme cuenta de que nosotros y ellos quizás no seamos tan diferentes.

Gretel se mantiene leyendo libros día tras día, no me pide ropa, no me pide volver. Solo se sienta y devora cualquier libro que se mantiene a su distancia. Recuerdo perfectamente de cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que nosotros hacíamos quizás no fuera correcto.

Subía las escaleras para acostarme, sería más de la medianoche, acostarme a esa hora se había vuelto una rutina durante todos esto días, en los que mi vida se había convertido en un infierno, con la única excusa de evitar mirar o hablar a Elsa, a la que pienso que no podría importar menos mi comportamiento. Me encierro en mi despacho con la única compañía de una botella de Vodka.

Cuando oí ruidos en la habitación de Gretel, su puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que de inmediato me asome a ver lo que ocurría, no podía perder otro hijo. Esta sentada de rodillas su pelo alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos hinchados de llorar, eso me paralizó de inmediato, no me atrevía a perturbar su momento de desahogo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro y soltando un grito desgarrador rompiera todos los libros históricos que el profesor le había dado y que apoyaban nuestros ideales. Al día siguiente me pidió que no quería volver a ver al viejo profesor.

Sentándome sobre la silla tapizada de mi despacho, pienso, que fue culpa mía y que mirando en los fantasmas en los que nos habíamos convertido los miembros de mi familia. Jamás podré decirles que Bruno está muerto, muerto por mi culpa.

Que yo mismo lo maté.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Hice este pequeño One-Shot como medio de desahogo, tenía que sacarme de la cabeza algo que llevaba pensando desde que leí el libro; que por cierto fue hace años; y como hoy volví a ver la película, pues aproveché para escribirlo. **

**Me gustaría mucho saber que os ha parecido. Seguramente haya hecho algo de OoC de Ralph; el padre; intenté hacerlo lo más fiel posible pero como podéis ver esto es lo que me ha quedado. Espero que os guste ¡Besos!**

**Lunarisita**


End file.
